La salida de las chicas
by Enzi
Summary: Al haber cerrado 'The Planet' las chicas necesitan un nuevo lugar para salir a la noche, y Shane tiene el luegar perfecto. Sólo que muchas cosas pueden pasar en una salida.Sé que los tiempos no están exactamente como en la serie, pero de todas maneras lo


Credits: 

Jennifer Beals (Bette)  
Erin Daniels (Dana)  
Leisha Hailey (Alice)  
Laurel Holloman (Tina)  
Mia Kirschner (Jenny)   
Katherine Moennig (Shane)  
Sarah Shahi (Carmen)

Rachel Shelley (Helena)  
and Pam Grier as Kit

ESCENA 1

INT. - NIRVANA BEAN COFFEE SHOP - DAY

_Dana está sentada junto a Tonya, las dos muy mimosas. Alice está sentada frente a ellas con cara de asco. Aparece Shane. Tira su abrigo sobre la silla junto a Alice y se sienta._

**Tonya: **(entre risitas) No, vos sos más dulce.

**Dana: **(entre risitas) No, vos.

_Shane las observa con la misma expresión de extrañeza que Alice y bebe un poco de su café._

**Shane: **(escupiendo el café de vuelta a la taza) ¡Mierda! ¿No pueden servir café de verdad en este lugar?

**Alice: **(poniendo los ojos en blanco) Supongo que no vamos a poder tomar café como la gente hasta que no vuelva a abrir 'The Planet'.

**Tonya: **(separándose un poco de Dana) No puedo creer que no les guste el café de este lugar, el de 'The Planet' tampoco era tan bueno.

**Shane: **(dejando la taza a un lado) Tenía la suficiente cafeína como para empezar el día…

_Entra Jenny al local y mira a su alrededor. Shane la nota y le hace una seña con la mano para llamarle la atención._

**Alice: **Hola Jenny.

**Jenny: **(parada junto a la mesa) Hola.

**Shane: **(señalando una silla a su lado) Sentate.

**Jenny: **(tímidamente y acercándose a la silla) Gracias.

_Jenny se sienta al lado de Shane y observa tímidamente a su alrededor. Alice observa a Jenny, luego a Dana y Tonya que siguen con los mimos y finalmente pone los ojos en blanco. Shane observa la taza de café como con añoranza._

**Alice: **¿Pensaron que ahora que no está 'The Planet' ya no vamos a tener ese (remarcando el 'ese') lugar para salir?

**Dana: **(separándose un poco de Tonya) ¿Te referís a tomar café?

**Alice: **(con tono sarcástico) No.

**Dana: **¿Entonces?

**Alice: **A bailar, a conocer gente.

**Tonya: **(melosa con Dana)Dana no necesita conocer a nadie, sólo quiere estar conmigo. (Mirándola) ¿Verdad amor?

_Dana asiente y mira de reojo a Alice, que sonríe un poco de costado y luego vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco al ver como se ponen de melosas nuevamente._

**Shane: **Yo conozco un lugar.

**Alice: **(sonriendo) ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

**Shane: **Es cerca. Podemos ir cualquier día.

_Alice observa otra vez a Dana y Tonya que siguen con sus mimos._

**Alice: **¿Qué tal esta noche?

**Tina: **(recién llegando) ¿Qué cosa esta noche?

**Shane: **Vamos a salir a bailar a otro lugar ahora que 'The Planet' no está.

**Tina: **(sentándose al lado de Alice – a su derecha –) Me parece bien, ¿a dónde?

**Shane: **'Crater', un lugar acá cerca.

**Tonya: **Creo que escuché sobre ese lugar.

**Alice: **Perfecto, vamos esta noche.

**Dana: **(sorprendida) ¿Esta noche?

**Shane: **Perfecto… um… (Mirando a Alice) ¿Deberíamos decirle a…? (mirando a Tina)

**Alice: **¡Oh!

_Shane y Alice fijan su vista en Tina._

**Dana: **(mirando a Shane y Alice) ¿Quién?

**Tina: **(como restándole importancia al tema) Por mí está bien…

_Silencio incómodo._

**Dana: **¡Oh! Ahora entiendo…

ESCENA 2

INT. - JENNY AND SHANE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Shane está tirada en un sillón tomando cerveza mirando por la ventana. Carmen sentada enfrente observándola. Jenny trae unas cervezas y le da una a Carmen._

**Carmen: **(dejando de mirar a Shane y sonriéndole a Jenny) Gracias.

_Suena el timbre y Jenny va a atender._

_Entran Dana, Tonya y Alice. Las primeras dos riéndose tontamente y muy melosas, Alice con cara de mal humor._

**Jenny: **¿Alguien quiere tomar algo?

**Alice: **Sí. (Observa a Dana y Tonya) ¡Por favor!

_Jenny le da una cerveza a cada una y se sienta al lado de Carmen. Esta le sonríe y se dan un suave beso. En ese momento Shane las observa._

**Alice: **¿Y cómo es este lugar?

**Shane: **(dejando de observar a Jenny y Carmen que se ponen tan melosas como Dana y Tonya) Está bueno, hay muchas minas y… um… los tragos son buenos…

**Carmen: **¿Y qué tal la música?

**Shane: **(mirando su cerveza) Está bien…

_Carmen la observa extrañada, abre la boca para decir algo pero nuevamente suena el timbre. Shane se levanta a atender._

**Bette: **¡Hola!

**Shane: **Hola…

**Bette: **(en voz baja) ¿Tina ya llegó?

**Shane: **(dirigiéndose a los sillones) No…

_Shane vuelve a sentarse y Bette se sienta a su lado sonriendo nerviosa._

**Alice: **Estábamos hablando del nuevo lugar. Por lo que pudimos sacarle a Shane: está bueno, hay muchas minas y la música está bien…

**Bette: **Oh… ¿y el ambiente? Es decir, la decoración…

**Shane: **(tomando un trago de cerveza) Está bien…

**Alice: **(con tono sarcástico) Que bueno que está sonando esto, ¿eh?

**Tonya: **El lugar es amplio, si hay muchas minas es porque de hecho sólo están admitidas mujeres, la música es bastante movida y la decoración es… cómo decirlo… geológica, realmente parece un cráter…

**Dana: **Sos tan inteligente…

**Tonya: **No, vos…

_Dana y Tonya se ponen otra vez en modo melosas con risitas estúpidas y Alice pone los ojos en blanco. Suena el timbre y Jenny, que en ese momento estaba en modo melosa con Carmen, se levanta a atender._

**Tina: **Hola

**Jenny: **(con una sonrisa tímida)Hola…

_Bette observa a Tina, quien desvía la mirada._

**Shane: **(dejando la cerveza sobre una mesita de luz y dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Carmen) Bueno, creo que podríamos ir yendo…

**Alice:** Sí… (Mirando a Dana y Tonya) por favor…

ESCENA 3

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Las chicas entran en el lugar. Shane con completa confianza, las demás algo inseguras por ser la primera vez en el lugar._

_Shane se separa un momento del grupo para saludar un par de chicas._

**Bette: **(mientras todas caminan hacia una mesa) No está nada mal…

**Carmen: **Muy buena música…

**Alice: **(sentándose al igual que las demás) Tenía razón Shane, sí que hay muchas minas…

_Shane se sienta al lado de Bette._

_Una camarera se acerca a la mesa donde ya todas se sentaron. El orden de cómo están sentadas (es una mesa redonda) sería: Shane, Bette, Alice, Tina, Carmen, Jenny, Dana, Tonya._

**Camarera: **¿Puedo servirles algo?

**Shane: **(sonriéndole seductivamente) Una cerveza.

**Bette: **Un martini.

**Alice: **Un Cosmopólitan…

**Tina: **Un agua sin gas…

**Tonya: **Dos daiquiris, ¿verdad bebé?

**Dana: **(sonriéndole de manera melosa) Sí amor.

_Alice las observa un momento antes de por milésima vez en la noche, poner los ojos en blanco._

**Carmen: **Creo que una cerveza estará bien.

**Jenny: **Yo todavía no estoy segura, ¿tiene una lista?

**Camarera: **(sacándole la vista de encima a Shane y sonriéndole con amabilidad a Jenny) Sí, enseguida traigo todo.

_La camarera se aleja, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada a Shane. Empieza a tocar otra canción: Hung Up de Madonna._

**Tonya: **¡Adoro esta canción! ¡Tenemos que bailar!

_Agarra a Dana y las dos se dirigen a la pista de baile._

**Alice:** (lanzando un resoplido) ¿Lo pueden creer? ¿Tienen que ser todo el tiempo así de…? (se lleva dos dedos a la boca como si quisiera vomitar)

**Bette: **Eso lo decís porque ahora estás sola…

**Shane: **O tal vez no, pero tiene algo de razón… se pasan de…

**Alice: **¿Cursis? ¿Melosas? ¿Insoportables?

_La camarera vuelve con una bandeja con todos los tragos._

**Shane: **(sonriéndole a la camarera e ignorando la conversación) Una de esas…

**Carmen: **(dirigiéndose a Shane, con un tono algo agresivo) Porque vos sos incapaz de tener sentimientos no significa que todo el resto del mundo sea cursi…

**Shane: **(dejando de observar a la camarera para dirigir su vista a Carmen) ¿Cómo?

**Carmen: **Claro, como vos tenés que tener relaciones con todo el mundo y después tirarlas, el resto del mundo debería hacer lo mismo, y cualquier acercamiento emocional es casi pecado…

_La camarera pone cara de incomodidad._

**Shane: **(con aire de ofendida e inclinándose sobre la mesa para dirigirse casi a gritos a Carmen) ¡Yo sí puedo llegar a acercarme emocionalmente a alguien, aunque a veces las circunstancias no se dan, pero creo que eso va más allá y sí es cursi!

**Tina: **(bebiendo un poco de su agua) Creo que deberíamos calmarnos…

**Shane: **(levantándose) Creo que prefiero ir a dar una vuelta…

**Carmen: **(se levanta y la sigue) ¡Shane!

_Se quedan todas calladas y algo incómodas. Jenny incluso más incomoda que las demás, trata de hacerse la desentendida escondiéndose detrás de la lista de tragos._

**Camarera: **(dirigiéndose a Jenny) Cuando sepas qué querés me llamas, ¿si?

**Jenny: **Gracias.

_La camarera se va para el lado de la barra._

**Alice: **(tratando de borrar el momento de incomodidad) Bueno, ¿alguien ya vio alguna mina?

**Bette: **Sí.

_Tina la observa algo sorprendida y luego desvía la mirada. Alice pasa su mirada de una a la otra y decide ignorar 'el gran elefante en el cuarto'_

**Alice: ¡**Perfecto! Es la mina más linda del lugar y me voy a ir con ella…

**Bette: **Yo no sé si presumiría tanto como que es la más linda del lugar (le lanza una fugaz mirada a Tina), pero debo decir que es muy linda.

**Jenny: **(tratando de sumarse a la conversación y no sentirse como una 'outsider') ¿Y cuáles son?

**Alice y Bette: **(señalando exactamente al mismo lugar) Esa.

**Jenny: **(pasando su mirada de la chica que ambas señalan y a las dos desconcertadas solteras) Creo que… (Parándose apresuradamente) tengo que ir al baño.

ESCENA 4

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB'S BATHROOM – NIGTH

_Un par de chicas entran y salen del baño. Shane se está lavando la cara. Carmen entra apresurada, empujando a algunas chicas que se disponían a salir._

**Carmen: **Te estuve llamando todo el camino.

**Shane: **Sí, ¿y?

**Carmen: **(cruzándose de brazos) Te podrías haber dado vuelta y responderme.

**Shane: **(secándose la cara) No quiero hablar con vos.

**Carmen: **¡Pero yo sí quiero hablar con vos!

**Shane: **(dirigiéndose a la salida del baño) Buena suerte con eso.

**Carmen: **(agarrándola del brazo) ¡Por Dios, Shane!

**Shane: **(soltándose) ¡Terminala!

**Carmen: **(al borde de las lágrimas) ¿No te das cuenta de que esto no nos está haciendo bien a ninguna de las dos?

**Shane: **(apoyando la frente en la pared junto al marco de la puerta) Carmen…

_Carmen se acerca lentamente a Shane y le apoya la mano en el hombro. Shane se golpea la frente, suavemente, contra la pared casi resignada._

**Shane: **(comenzando a darse vuelta) Carmen…

**Carmen: **¿A vos no te duele tanto como a mí?

**Shane: **(de frente a Carmen y mirando al suelo) Carmen…

**Carmen: **¿No sentís el deseo?

**Shane: **(mirando a Carmen a los ojos) Carmen…

**Carmen: **(llorando pero con voz calmada) ¿No sentís nada por mí?

**Shane: **(desviando su vista a un costado) Carmen…

_Carmen agarra el rostro de Shane con ambas manos y la besa._

**Carmen: **(mirándola fijamente y sin soltarle la cara) Decime que eso no significó nada.

_Shane la observa un momento, la agarra del rostro ella también y la besa._

**Shane: **(sin soltarla) Carmen… yo… (Soltándola y alejándose con un sobresalto) ¡Jenny!

_Carmen y Shane se quedan observando la puerta, donde Jenny está parada con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos._

ESCENA 5

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

**Alice: **Me estás jodiendo, ¿no?

**Bette: **(con tono de soberbia) No puede ser una casualidad…

**Tina: **(con tono de irritada) ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

**Bette: **Nada, que me parece raro…

**Tina: **(sarcásticamente) Sí, seguro…

**Bette: **(empezando a enojarse) ¿Podrías dejar de atacarme por nada?

**Alice: **Chicas, cálmense…

**Tina: **(ignorando a Alice) ¿No crees que bien te buscaste esto?

**Bette: **¡Ya te pedí que me perdones!

**Tina: **(gritando) ¿Y eso te parece suficiente?

**Bette: **(gritando) ¡No! ¡Pero creo que es un buen comienzo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan terca!

**Tina: **(gritando) ¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una soberbia de mierda!

_Suena el celular de Tina._

**Bette: **Atendé, seguro que es tu (con tono despectivo) _benefactora_…

**Tina: **Sería perfecto, ¡así no tendría que aguantarte a vos!

_Tina se levanta de la mesa y atiende caminando hacia la puerta para atender en un lugar sin tanto ruido._

ESCENA 6

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB'S BATHROOM – NIGTH

**Carmen: **Jenny… perdón…

**Jenny: **(con una sonrisa triste y al borde de las lágrimas) No, está todo bien, entiendo…

**Shane: **No Jenny, perdoname, esto no tendría que haber pasado…

**Carmen: **Fue mi culpa…

**Jenny: **No, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie… esto era algo que ya se veía venir…

**Shane: **Pero Jenny…

**Jenny: **Todo el mundo lo puede ver menos ustedes…

**Carmen: **Jenny…

**Jenny: **¡Dios! Admítanlo de una vez y dejen de dar tantas vueltas al pedo, entre ustedes hay amor, y mucho. Dejen sus orgullos a un lado para darse cuenta de lo bien que estarían juntas, hagan a un lado sus egos y admítanse lo mucho que quieren estar juntas.

_Las tres se quedan en silencio._

ESCENA 7

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Tina vuelve a la mesa._

**Bette: **¿Y? ¿Era ella?

**Tina: **¿Y a vos qué carajo te importa?

**Bette: **Andate bien a la mierda.

_Bette se para y se va para el lado donde estaba la chica que previamente ella y Alice habían señalado._

**Alice: **(mirando a Bette) ¡Se la va a levantar! ¡Pero yo la ví antes!

**Tina: **Que raro…

_Tonya y Dana bastante acaloradas vuelven a la mesa y se sientan._

**Tonya: **¡Wow! Y pensar que solamente íbamos a bailar un tema.

**Dana: **¿Y las demás?

**Alice: **Shane se paró y se fue, Carmen la siguió, Jenny se fue al baño y Bette se fue a levantar a la mina que me iba a levantar yo…

**Dana: **¿Qué?

**Tonya: **Algo egoísta de Bette debería decir…

**Dana: **(mirando a Alice sorprendida) Sí… claro… eso…

ESCENA 8

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB'S BATHROOM – NIGTH

**Jenny: **Hablenlo, en serio.

_Jenny va hacia la puerta._

**Jenny: **Lo entiendo, y nada me haría más feliz que ustedes entendiéndolo también.

_Jenny sale del baño. Carmen y Shane se miran._

**Carmen: **Entonces…

**Shane: **Bueno…

**Carmen: **Yo ya te deje bastante claro las cosas…

**Shane: **Sí…

**Carmen: **¿Entonces?

**Shane: **(mirando el piso) Um… bueno…

_Carmen se acerca a Shane y le acaricia la mejilla._

**Carmen: **(sonriendo)Entiendo.

**Shane: **(mirándola a los ojos) Yo quiero estar con vos…

**Carmen: **No te preocupes, no te voy a apurar.

_Se besan._

**Carmen: **Tal vez deberíamos volver.

_Shane le agarra la cara y empieza a besarla._

ESCENA 9

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Jenny vuelve a la mesa y se sienta._

**Alice: **¿No encontrabas el camino de vuelta? Te tomaste un buen rato.

**Jenny: **(con la mirada en la mesa) Sí…

**Alice: **¿Pasó algo?

**Jenny: **(sonriéndole) No, estoy bien.

_Llega Helena._

**Helena: **(sentándose al lado de Tina) Hola chicas. (Besa a Tina).

_Alice y Dana las miran boquiabiertas y luego dirigen su vista a Bette que está un poco más lejos hablando con la chica antes señalada._

ESCENA 10

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

**Bette: **(riéndose) Sí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**Chica: **¿Y vos trabajas?

**Bette: **Sí, en un museo.

**Chica: **¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¿Y… estás con alguien?

_Bette se queda callada por un momento y dirige su vista a la mesa para verla a Tina, entonces se da cuenta quién está sentada al lado de ella._

**Bette: **No.

ESCENA 11

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

**Helena: **Bueno, y volví antes, por eso la llame a Tina y me dijo que estaba acá con ustedes.

**Tina: **Le dije que si quería se podía venir, espero que no les joda.

**Alice: **No, no, creo que está todo bien, ¿no?

**Dana: **Seguro… (Parándose) Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

_Dana se va hacia los baños._

**Helena: **Bueno, ¿y vienen seguido por acá?

**Alice: **No, es la primera vez, pero creo que Shane si había venido antes, y Tonya.

**Tonya: **No, yo nunca había venido, pero sí había oído hablar del lugar.

**Helena: **(dirigiéndose a Jenny) ¿Vos?

**Jenny: **(tímidamente) No soy de salir mucho.

**Helena: **Veo que nadie está tomando nada, ¿qué opinan si pido un champagne? Pediría un vino pero en estos lugares, si tienen, usualmente no son muy buenos.

**Tina: **Yo no…

**Helena: **Lo sé, no te preocupes.

**Alice: **Por mí todo bien, pero banquenme un segundo que ya vuelvo.

_Alice se para y va camino a los baños._

**Tonya: **Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿ustedes están saliendo o qué?

_Helena se ríe y Tina sonríe nerviosa._

**Helena: **Se podría decir que estamos saliendo, ¿no?

_Helena y Tina se besan. Tina mira fugazmente a Bette hablando con la chica._

**Tina: **Sí.

ESCENA 12

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Entra Alice y Dana se está lavando las manos._

_Todas las puertas de los baños están cerradas y de uno salen gemidos._

**Alice: **Así que… ¿todos ocupados?

**Dana: **(secándose y algo secante)Ya se van a liberar…

**Alice: **¿Por qué tenías que venir con ella?

**Dana: **¿Qué?

**Alice: **Tonya, ¿hace falta que la lleves a todos lados?

**Dana: **¡Es mi novia!

**Alice: **Y vos pareces su mascota.

**Dana: **Porque no te vas con la mina que te querías levantar y te dejas de joder.

**Alice: **Ok.

_Alice comienza a besar a Dana y la apoya contra el costado de uno de los baños. El que estaba al lado del que antes salían los gemidos._

_Del baño que está al lado de ellas salen Carmen (ligeramente acalorada) y Shane (con la camisa desarreglada), ambas sonríen divertidas al ver a Alice y Dana._

_Alice y Dana dejan de besarse y las cuatro se quedan mirándose. Dana y Alice se ríen nerviosas._

**Shane: **(en broma) ¿Vienen seguido por acá?

ESCENA 13

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Bette se acerca de la mano con la chica a la mesa._

**Bette: **(cortante) Helena.

**Helena: **(con una sonrisa maliciosa) Bette.

**Bette: **Bueno, creo que me voy yendo, ¿le avisan a las otras?

**Tonya: **(sin prestar mucha atención a la situación incómoda allí presente) Bueno.

_Bette le da una última mirada a Tina y se va con la chica._

_Vuelven Carmen y Shane y se sientan junto a Jenny. El orden sería: Shane, Carmen, Jenny._

**Shane: **¿Y Bette?

_Carmen la mira a Jenny todavía algo nerviosa y esta le sonríe._

**Tina: **(algo malhumorada) Se fue.

ESCENA 14

EXT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_La chica y Bette se están subiendo al auto de la última._

**La chica: **Vamos a mi casa, queda acá cerca.

**Bette: **(distante) Ok.

_Bette arranca el auto y se ve como éste se aleja._

ESCENA 15

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Dana y Alice vuelven a la mesa y se sientan._

**Tonya: **(abrazando a Dana) Tardaste un buen rato amor.

**Alice: **Es que nos encontramos y decidió esperarme.

**Tonya: **¿No es lo más dulce que hay?

**Dana: **¿Qué estamos tomando?

_Helena ya había pedido el Champagne y había una copa para cada una, excepto Carmen y Shane que se habían pedido unas cervezas._

**Tonya: **Champagne, ahora te sirvo.

**Alice: **¿Y Bette?

**Tina: **(levantándose) Perdón, me tengo que ir…

**Helena: **(parándose) Te llevo.

**Tina: **No, perdoname…

_Tina agarra su cartera y se va._

**Alice: **¿Fue algo que dije?

ESCENA 16

INT. – DEPARTAMENTO DE "LA CHICA" – NIGTH

_Bette y la chica entran besándose. Llegan al cuarto de la chica y esta tira a Bette sobre la cama. Se siguen besando y la chica comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones._

**Bette: **(deteniéndola) No… (Enderezándose) Perdón… no puedo, perdón.

_Bette se levanta y se va._

ESCENA 17

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

**Helena: **Bueno, creo que ya no tiene mucho sentido que siga acá. Nos vemos.

_Helena agarra sus cosas, se para y se va._

**Tonya: **Nosotras podríamos ir yéndonos también, ¿no bebé?

_Dana la mira a Alice, luego a Carmen y Shane que asiente._

**Dana: **Vení un segundo, necesitamos hablar.

_Dana y Tonya (con cara de 'no entiendo nada') se levantan y se alejan._

**Jenny: **(pasando la mirada por cada una de las que quedan en la mesa) ¿Pasó algo?

_Shane mira a Alice que asiente, y sonríe._

**Shane: **Bueno, Alice y Dana, están en algo, y Carmen y yo las convencimos de que tendrían que sacarlo a la luz de una vez.

**Carmen: **Todo por un consejo que nos dio una buena amiga a nosotras.

_Carmen le guiña un ojo a Jenny y se inclina para besarle la mejilla._

ESCENA 18

EXT. - BETTE'S HOUSE - FRONT PORCH – NIGHT

_Bette está sentada con una cerveza en la mano. Alguien se para enfrente de ella. Levanta la vista y ve que es Tina._

**Bette: **¿Tina? ¿Qué hacés acá?

ESCENA 19

INT. – CRATER NIGTH CLUB – NIGTH

_Alice observa nerviosa hacia donde está Dana. Carmen y Shane se ríen de algo con Jenny. Se ve a la distancia que Tonya la abraza a Dana y luego saluda a la mesa para luego irse._

_Dana vuelve a la mesa y se sienta al lado de Alice._

**Alice: **¿Qué pasó?

**Dana: **Le expliqué las cosas, y me dijo que estaba todo bien.

**Alice: **Esa Tonya, sí que es un personaje…

_Jenny se tapa la boca para bostezar. Carmen y Shane se miran y sonríen._

**Shane: **Bueno, creo que nos vamos yendo.

**Alice: **¿Ya?

**Shane: **Sí, ya estamos cansadas. Jenny, ¿venís?

**Jenny: **Sí. (A Dana y Alice) La pasé muy bien.

_Shane, Carmen y Jenny se paran, saludan con la mano y se van._

**Alice: **Bueno, podríamos irnos también…

**Dana: **Sí…

**Alice: **¿Tu casa o mi casa?

ESCENA 20

EXT. - BETTE'S HOUSE - FRONT PORCH – NIGHT

_Tina está sentada al lado de Bette. Las dos en silencio miran a la nada._

**Tina: **Quiero dejar de pelear.

**Bette: **Yo también.

**Tina: **Pero no es fácil.

**Bette: **(bebiendo la cerveza) Lo sé.

**Tina: **Hay actitudes tuyas que realmente ya no puedo aguantar.

**Bette: **Ya sé de lo que hablás, estoy tratando de cambiarlo.

**Tina: **Tratar no es hacerlo.

**Bette: **Lo voy a cambiar.

**Tina: **No quiero que cambies por mí.

**Bette: **Cambio porque sé que tengo que hacerlo.

**Tina: **(dirigiendo su mirada a Bette) ¿Sólo por eso?

**Bette: **(mirando a Tina) Y porque te amo.

**Tina: **Te dije que no quería que lo hicieras por mí.

**Bette: **No lo hago por vos, lo hago porque te amo. No es lo mismo.

**Tina: **No sé si puedo estar realmente segura de que me amas.

_Bette se acerca y la besa._

_Tina la mira seria. Sonríe y la besa también._

_La cámara se aleja y se dirige a la ventana de la cocina de Jenny._

ESCENA 21

INT. - JENNY AND SHANE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

_Shane está sentada en la mesada abrazando a Carmen mientras se ríen de algo que cuenta Jenny._


End file.
